Your Sweet Kisses
by SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: Every kiss has a different meaning, but it's always something along the line of 'I like you.' All couples find themselves kissing a lot… and not only on the lips. But what do those kisses even mean? Terrorist, Egoist and Romantica.
1. Terrorist

**So, this is just a short story including all couples. It starts off with Terrorist and I still have to write the chapters for Egoist and Romantica. Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.  
**

* * *

**Terrorist**

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled as he barged into his lover's apartment, "What the hell were you doing with that co-worker of yours?!" He was angry, because he had yet again witnessed _his_ lover flirt with that walnut haired professor—whose name he always seemed to forget. It was getting on his nerves and in all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to punch Miyagi in the face for it. When was he finally going to be more serious about their relationship?

The black haired professor had a big fat frown on his face and he emitted a loud sigh. 'Not this again,' he thought before staring into the other's ocean gray eyes. Why did Shinobu always have to misinterpret things?

"Answer me," the blond ordered, crossing his arms while he stared determinedly at his partner. He was _not_ going to let Miyagi get away with just an excuse; he wanted to know the truth. "Why are you all over that guy whenever I come in?"

"First of all, you should learn to knock before you swing a door open," Miyagi lectured, his voice laced with mild annoyance, "And secondly, there's nothing going on between me and Kamijou, so stop thinking that."

"I'm trying to believe that, but you're making it too damn difficult!" the younger one spat back as he moved closer, "I want to know why—why are you doing those things to him? Why can't you be like that whenever you're with me?" At that point, Shinobu's voice was quivering and his beautiful large orbs were getting watery and wet. He couldn't stand it that Miyagi seemed to enjoy being around that Kamijou guy so much, while he always seemed so annoyed whenever he was with his own lover.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi noticed how the atmosphere changed and he studied the student carefully. He slowly outstretched his hand and ruffled the honey blond hair, his heart aching as he heard several soft sobs. If there was anything he hated, it was seeing Shinobu so sad, but he knew that he couldn't help himself. Teasing Hiroki was so amusing that he had gotten addicted to it, almost as addicted as he was to smoking cigarettes. He was seriously mad at himself for doing this to his young lover.

"Do you… like Kamijou-san?" Shinobu asked in a whisper, not looking at his lover.

"No, I don't." Gray eyes darted up, widening almost creepily. "It's just that I like teasing Kamijou, because his reactions and responses are very funny." Miyagi slowly leaned closer and Shinobu instantly closed his eyes. Much to the student's surprise however, the professor placed a kiss on one of his eyelids.

_I want to see you smile._

"What kind of kiss was that?" Shinobu questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion as he opened his eyes again, "You're not just old, but you're also weird." Despite his words, Shinobu couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from curving upward.

"I wanted to do something to cheer you up. Seems like it's working." Miyagi smiled as the blond's face lit up and he took the teen in his arms, caressing the back of his head slowly. Although he still didn't like to admit that he was bisexual, he couldn't deny that he found Shinobu incredibly adorable. The way he blushed, the way he always tried to impress him and how he was always thinking of only him—everything about Shinobu was cute in its own way.

"Miyagi…" the teen whispered, but he was at a loss of words and simply hugged the man back.

"Why would you think that I have a thing for Kamijou? Am I really that untrustworthy?" Shinobu shook his head vigorously and Miyagi cocked an eyebrow. "Then why do you keep doubting me?"

Shinobu simply moved his lips to Miyagi's right ear and placed a soft kiss on the helix, nibbling very softly and gently.

_I trust you._

"I'm not doubting you," the teen whispered into the other's ear, "It's just that I get jealous very easily."

"Well you shouldn't," Miyagi replied sternly, "If you trust me, then there's no need to be jealous." He moved back and stared into Shinobu's eyes again. "I have no interest in anyone else," he replied truthfully, a little surprised by his own honesty. He wondered how Shinobu could make him say such things. Why did this terrorist have to mess with his feelings, his common sense… and his heart?

Shinobu's beautiful orbs were wide with surprise once again. Did he lover really just say that? He launched himself at Miyagi again, holding him tightly. The professor nearly tumbled backwards because of the sudden impact, but managed to steady himself.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked worriedly, looking down to his lover's face. Dirty blond strands covered Shinobu's eyes, making it impossible for Miyagi to read the other's expression.

"Miyagi… let's do it." Again, Shinobu's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but his lover could hear him loud and clear nonetheless. Without a second thought, Miyagi took the younger one's hand and led him to the bedroom, where he gently laid him down on the large made-up bed. Shinobu instantly sat up again and threw of his chocolate brown jacket while Miyagi undid his own tie. The blond then leaned closer and started unbuttoning Miyagi's snow white shirt.

"Wow, you're really in the mood, aren't you?"

"S-shut up!" Shinobu barked, his cheeks reddening as the other smiled. Truth be told, the teen actually liked it when his lover teased him like that, although he wasn't sure why. 'Maybe it's because he teases that Kamijou a lot as well,' he said to himself, looking into Miyagi's midnight blue eyes. No matter how many times he called Miyagi an 'old man', he couldn't help but think that his lover was actually very attractive… not to mention handsome. His eyes were a beautiful dark color, which almost seemed to match his hair, and his body was very masculine. At times like these, Shinobu actually felt his own jealousy, as he wished that he himself could look more manly.

Miyagi blinked in surprise as his younger lover slowly moved closer and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. He felt his heart skip a beat, thinking that it was probably one of the most adorable things Shinobu had ever done to him.

_You're sweet._

"First you're all confident and now you're acting cute again?" Miyagi asked, laughing a little while Shinobu blushed even harder. However, before the boy could protest, Miyagi pulled off the other's shirt and threw it onto the floor. Shinobu yelped a little at the sudden move, feeling the cold air touch his pale skin, and looked at Miyagi with a glare.

"What?" the professor asked innocently, grinning a little, "You were the one who wanted to do this."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a perverted old man," Shinobu muttered, although he couldn't stop his heart from beating loudly in his chest. Whenever he was about to do this sort of thing with Miyagi, he started feeling very nervous. It wasn't a bad kind of nervous though—it was simply the excitement that caused his nervousness.

Miyagi flipped the blond onto his stomach and eyed his slender youthful body. His skin was so pure, his form so petite and delicate. Everything about Shinobu's appearance—his hair, his eyes, his hands, his expressions—everything was so adorable that Miyagi couldn't resist him. He couldn't imagine that he himself had ever looked like that, not even in his teenage years.

While his lover was still staring at him, Shinobu started to feel rather impatient. Miyagi wasn't touching him and he was getting cold with his exposed torso. Yet, the teen couldn't bring himself to complain about it; just spending time with Miyagi was enough to make him very, _very_ happy. Just the thought that the man was staring at him and him alone made him feel special.

All of a sudden, large hands traveled down Shinobu's sides, making the blond whimper slightly. Miyagi gripped the boy's hips and leaned down, placing his lips on the soft back below him.

_You're beautiful._

Shinobu whimpered, moaning silently as his lover left a trail of kisses down his back. He closed his eyes and focused on the gentle tickling sensations, a smile playing on his lips. He loved this man so dearly that he couldn't imagine a world without him. It was so surprising how things had turned out, but he was very happy about it.

"Miyagi…" he whispered, his body still shivering, "I love you." He could hear a chuckle coming from behind.

"I know you do, Shinobu."

* * *

**Yeah, the meanings of the kisses are nothing serious; I just made them up. ****It'll probably take a while before I start on the other chapters, because I'm already writing two other stories right now.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews are very welcome :) I find it hard to write about Junjou Terrorist, so any feedback and tips are appreciated!  
**


	2. Egoist

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter :) I'm down with the flu right now, but who cares.  
**

**Thank you all very much for your reviews and feedback!  
**

**This one is for the egoist lovers.  
**

* * *

**Egoist**

Nowaki's deep blue eyes stared at the photograph in his hands, studying the young brunet standing next to his silver haired friend. He sighed softly, gently running a finger over the picture before he put it back in the book. It was completely by accident that he'd found that picture, and he wished that he hadn't. A feeling of sadness dwelled up inside of him.

'I really don't know a lot about Hiro-san.'

Yawning quietly, he stared at the wall clock, waiting for his lover to return. It was already time for dinner, yet Hiroki was nowhere to be seen. Nowaki's eyes narrowed. It couldn't be that Hiroki was cheating on him with that black haired professor, right? He shook his head, telling himself that his Hiro-san would never do something like that.

Slowly, the front door opened with a soft creak, and Nowaki's eyes darted up to see his lover stand in the doorway. Like a dog happy to see its master, the giant quickly got up and walked over to the shorter man.

"Hiro-san," he said lovingly, "Welcome home." His lover muttered something unintelligible before taking off his shoes, something that Nowaki was very much used to. "You're late. Have you been busy with your work?"

"Yeah," Hiroki replied, the exhaustion evident in his voice, "A couple of students needed to ask me some questions and they wouldn't let me leave. Stupid disrespectful brats." A small smile played on Nowaki's lips and he slowly leaned forward, trying to kiss his lover on the lips. However, just when their lips were an inch apart, Hiroki quickly shot back, his face reddening instantly.

"C-cut that out!" he barked, stuttering a little.

Nowaki simply remained silent and took the other's hand in his, lifting it up slowly. Very carefully, he brought the hand closer to his lips, watching Hiroki's expressions closely. Cinnamon eyes widened and the blush on the older man's face intensified even more when soft lips touched his skin, placing a sweet, gentle kiss on his hand.

_I want to get closer to you._

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Hiroki asked, his voice still quivering. Nowaki knew that his lover tried to sound angry, but he couldn't help but think that the man was utterly adorable, as usual. Hiroki quickly turned around and walked over to the living room. "Have you prepared dinner already?"

"Of course, Hiro-san."

"That's good, because I'm starving." A soft growl could be heard in Hiroki's voice, and Nowaki already knew that his lover wasn't in a very good mood. He decided that it was for the best if he kept his mouth shut, for he didn't want to upset the brunet even more. Gracefully, he sat down at the table and the couple started to eat.

An awkward, uncomfortable silence filled the room, making both Nowaki and Hiroki feel rather nervous. However, neither of them made any move to break the silence in any way, only making the situation worse and worse. Nowaki wanted to talk to Hiroki about his feelings—about that professor that seemed to cling to him all the time.

After a few more minutes, Nowaki slammed down his bowl and looked at Hiroki.

"Hiro-san," he spoke in a surprisingly loud voice, making said man jump slightly, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Hiroki cocked an eyebrow as he stared into a pair of worried, blue eyes. He really had no idea what his lover was talking about. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"You have been busy, haven't you?" The brunet nodded while he took another bite from his food. "Busy with that other guy? That black haired professor who tried to kiss you back then?"

_Smack!_

It took Nowaki some time to realize what had happened, but then his hand slowly moved to his cheek, rubbing over it to lessen the burning sensation he felt there. Hiroki had hit him…hard. His eyes darted up to look at the man's face, only to see those watery, dark eyes staring at him with a sad glare. A feeling of guilt entered him upon seeing his lover's miserable state.

"Hiro-san…I—"

"You bastard! Do you really think that I would cheat on you with my co-worker? Even after all these years, you think I'd do something like that? Do you even trust me?!" Shaking violently, Hiroki used all of his willpower and strength to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe that Nowaki, who had been by his side for so long, really thought of him that badly. "Besides…you're in no position to judge me! How about that senpai of yours that always has his arms wrapped around your neck?"

At that point, Nowaki's bright eyes widened immensely. Hiroki was…jealous, just like him. Although it was completely illogical, the taller man suddenly felt very, _very_ happy. It made him realize how much Hiroki really cared about him, and how he was always watching him and looking after him.

"Tsumori-senpai is simply messing around. He isn't after me—I'm not even sure if he's attracted to guys anyway." Nowaki moved over the floor and sat down next to the other male. "I'm very sorry that I doubted you, Hiro-san. It just bothered me that that man tried to kiss you…back then."

"Nowaki," Hiroki said, rubbing his forehead in mild frustration, "That was a long time ago. Do you honestly believe that I'd still be with you if I cared about Miyagi?" Carefully, his hand moved closer to Nowaki's until their fingers barely made contact. "Look, I know that I don't say it very often, but…I care about you." Then, the brunet gathered all of his courage and leaned towards his lover, planting a soft kiss on the reddened cheek.

_I like you._

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki stared at the other in awe, completely taken aback by the unexpected move.

"D-don't misunderstand this!" Hiroki barked, trying to save his own pride, "That's just to lessen the pain, nothing more." His face lit up again when he noticed the pure and gentle smile on Nowaki's face.

"Thank you, I'm feeling better already."

Those sweet words and that honest expression made Hiroki's heart skip a beat, or maybe two. Despite that he hardly said it out loud, he really loved that giant more than anyone. He loved him more than he had ever loved Akihiko. This 'brat'—as Hiroki still called him occasionally—healed his broken heart, making him realize that he had never truly been happy in his life. Nowaki was an idiot, not to mention embarrassing as hell, but every little thing he did swept Hiroki off his feet. Then again, it was no wonder that his name meant 'typhoon'.

While Hiroki was still in a daze, Nowaki's lips found their way to the side of his creamy, tanned neck. He caught some of the smooth skin in his mouth and sucked it gently, earning a soft moan from the brunet. Once he'd sucked long enough to leave a light red mark, Nowaki showered the wet skin with countless kisses.

_I want you._

"Wait, Nowaki…we can't do it here," Hiroki said, his voice weak and quivering as his lover found the sensitive spot just below his ear. He yelped quietly as he was suddenly pushed down onto the ground. "Oi, Nowaki!"

"I'll do it in bed later." An irritated groan came from the older one's lips, but it turned into a gasp as Nowaki unbuttoned Hiroki's white shirt, pushing the fabric to the sides to expose the man's torso. Blue, glazed eyes studied him thoroughly before darting up to meet the cinnamon irises.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two lovers simply stared into each other's eyes, their bodies frozen as they felt the love warming their bodies and hearts. They were there, just the two of them, and nothing else mattered anymore. It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared, but they didn't mind. All they needed was each other…and the indescribable happiness they felt.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's left ear before his lips moved to the unmarred side of his neck, pampering the skin there with more kisses and short licks. A soft groan of approval was elicited from the other, painting a smile on the giant's face. "You will always be the one for me. I'll never betray you."

'You idiot,' Hiroki cursed mentally, 'As if I don't know that already.' However, no matter what he made himself believe, this 'idiot' was the only person that had ever made him feel this way. It wasn't a mere crush, or an unrequited love that was slowly tearing him apart. This was something pure, beautiful, and wonderful—so wonderful that Hiroki was once again holding back his tears. He had to resist the urge to cry—he was a grown man, for God's sake. Yet, his heart had surrendered itself to someone he'd met at the park, by complete accident.

Or maybe…it was really meant to be.

The feeling of Nowaki's familiar large hands brought Hiroki back to reality, and soon he noticed that his shirt had been taken off. His younger's lover eyes were still on him, making him blush harder.

"Hiro-san…" That soft, gentle voice sent shivers down the brunet's spine, making him feel weak and fragile. Lips moved to the silky skin of his shoulder, applying a tender amount of pressure.

_You're mine._

"Please…promise me that you'll never leave me," Nowaki whispered, his breath feeling hot against the other's skin.

Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at him. "You're such a moron," he replied quietly before turning his head to the side.

"I know," the giant replied dryly, smiling at the other, "I love you."

Those last three words were enough to make Hiroki lose it, and almost instantly the tears started rolling down his crimson cheeks. Never before had he felt so touched, so enthralled by someone else. Never before had he felt so happy. He bit his lip, his emotions fighting against his pride, until one of them lost the battle.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Have you noticed that this story has two themes? It's about kisses, but it's also about something else... Can you figure it out?**

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Only one more to go. Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Romantica

**Final chapter~**

**So, the second theme in this story is insecurity. As you may have noticed, all chapters have something to do with one (or perhaps two) of the lovers being uncertain about their relationship.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this last part.**

* * *

**Romantica**

"Ugh, it's so hot!" Misaki wiped the little beads of sweat from his forehead and emitted a breathless sigh. It was an exceedingly hot summer day. He had closed the curtains and turned on the fan, but nothing could prevent the heat from entering the condo. It almost felt like he was sitting in a sauna, his skin wet with perspiration and his hair dark and damp.

There was only silence inside the apartment. Since Aikawa had forced Akihiko to go to a meeting, Misaki was left all alone for a few hours. While it made the brunet happy to know that he could do his chores in peace, the feeling of loneliness was present in his heart. He knew that Akihiko was important to him, more important than anyone else, but he simply couldn't voice it to said man. He loved Akihiko, undoubtedly…

"Sheesh, I'm acting like a girl again," the young man muttered to himself, then glanced at the freezer. He remembered that Aikawa had given him some freezies before she 'abducted' the author. "It must be the heat," Misaki said to himself, slowly walking over to the device to get himself a cold snack. He quickly pulled out a package of frozen red juice, savoring the cold air that touched his skin, and quickly closed the door again.

Exhausted by his work and the unbearable weather, Misaki dropped himself onto the soft couch, his head leaning against Suzuki-san. Didn't Akihiko have some sort of freaking air conditioner or something? The man _was_ a filthy rich novelist, after all. His slender fingers ripped open the plastic wrapping before two fingers carefully pushed the cold treat out of the wrapping, until Misaki could taste the sweet flavor of strawberries on his tongue. He moaned contentedly upon eating something to cool himself down. It was just what he needed.

Misaki's moment of peace and joy was interrupted by the sound of a door flying open. His emerald eyes darted up, curiously studying the tall man in the doorway. A soft sigh of relief escaped from Misaki's lips as he recognized that broad, muscular body and those silvery strands of hair.

"I'm home," Akihiko spoke in a calm, husky voice. From the sound of it, he was pretty tired, or at least worn out.

"You're back already? How did it go?"

"It was boring as hell, as I'd expected." Misaki rolled his eyes as he heard the growl in the author's voice, knowing that Akihiko had probably just snuck out to get his ass back home. He continued sucking on the sugary sweet snack, feeling those lavender orbs staring at him. Looking up, he noticed that the man's gaze was focused on his treat.

"What's that?"

"A freezie," the brunet replied, taking the frozen slushie-like juice out of his mouth and pointing at the freezer, "You can have one too."

"Too sweet," Akihiko muttered as he walked over to the couch. Misaki cocked an eyebrow as the author paused right in front of him, but made no move to run away.

"How do you know that it's too sweet if you've never tried one before?" When he saw the smirk on Akihiko's handsome face, Misaki quickly put the freezie back in his mouth again. Whatever that man was thinking off, it was definitely something perverted or embarrassing.

"I was talking about you, actually…"

Misaki's face instantly turned red at the remark and his leg shot up, attempting to kick the man in the face. His eyes widened in surprise as Akihiko grabbed his ankle and pressed his lips against the upside of his foot.

_I need you._

"Where would I be without you?" Akihiko asked, gazing lovingly upon the brunet in front of him. Misaki stared back at him in wonder. What had gotten into that guy all of a sudden? More importantly, how could his hands still be so cold on such a hot day? Deep down, the young man wished that those cool hands would roam all over his slender body.

A soft chuckle reached Misaki's ears, and he realized that his body was betraying him. Growling in irritation, he released himself from the other's grip and sat up, glaring at Akihiko. That man really never ceased to get on his nerves.

"Without me you would be dying for sure."

"Either that, or that demon of an editor would've killed me," Akihiko replied, a small smile playing on his lips as he ruffled the younger one's soft hair.

Misaki licked the melting snack in his hands. "Don't talk about her that way," he said, "Aikawa-san is a very nice person. She's the one who's given me those freezies." He scoffed, closing his eyes. Despite that Aikawa was the one who requested everything that happened in those disgusting BL novels Akihiko wrote, Misaki still liked her. "At least she's being considerate."

Those last words turned Akihiko's smile into a frown, followed by a look of sadness and anger that Misaki failed to notice. In a swift movement, the author pulled the freezie out of the adolescent's mouth and threw it onto the coffee table, his eyes fixed on his lover. Emerald eyes shot back open in shock and looked at Akihiko, who was leaning over the brunet.

"W-what are you—"

"Are you saying that I don't take care of you?"

"What?" Misaki blinked in confusion, not quite understanding where the man was coming from. How did he come up with something like that? "T-that's not what I meant…" He was shocked when the look in those amethyst eyes turned desperate.

"Misaki…" A shiver ran down the brunet's spine. "Do I…make you unhappy? After staying at Takahiro's house, you said that you wanted to stay with me, but I'm getting the feeling that you don't like it here."

There was one thing that Misaki didn't expect; Akihiko getting all uncertain…and yet it happened. The young man looked down. 'I'm really a terrible lover, aren't I?' he asked himself. It had been too long since he'd last told the author that he loved him, so it was no wonder that said man was feeling like this. However, even at a moment like this, Misaki couldn't bring himself to speak those words again, even though they matched his feelings perfectly.

So, instead of using words to express his feelings, Misaki slowly moved forward, pressing his delicate petal-like lips against Akihiko's forehead, for the third time in his life.

_I'm too shy to tell you how I feel._

It was something very small, and most people would've thought nothing of it, but Akihiko instantly showed his lover a true, handsome smile. Without uttering another word, he wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him into a tight embrace. With his nose buried in the chocolate locks, he took in the other's unique scent and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't bear the thought of Misaki leaving his side—it would be too heartbreaking.

"U-Usagi-san?" the brunet spoke carefully, unsure how Akihiko would react. The novelist simply muttered something unintelligible against his strands of hair before rubbing his nose against Misaki's right cheek in a loving way. This sweet action made the younger one's face redden, and he realized how much he loved those lovey-dovey moments with Akihiko. However, due to the warmth of his lover's body, Misaki was starting to feel too hot and gently tried to push the other off.

"No," Akihiko muttered stubbornly, only pulling Misaki closer.

"Please, it's too hot to be cuddling like this!"

The gentle smile on Akihiko's face turned into a perverted smirk, one that Misaki couldn't see until the man moved back. There were actually two things that amused the author. First off, he was surprised that his lover had actually used the word 'cuddling', as he always seemed to deny any act of showing affection. Secondly, Misaki had once again, unknowingly, given him an invitation.

"Well, we will have to fix that." In the blink of an eye, Akihiko had pinned the adolescent down onto the couch, staring at his prey with hungry, predatory eyes. He leaned down, licking those plump pink lips, and smiled as he was rewarded with a timid moan. His hands traveled to Misaki's shirt and started undoing each button.

"Wait! Don—" Misaki's protest was cut off when two cold hands were placed on his belly, softly caressing the hot skin. He bit back a moan at the feel of those glorious hands, embarrassed by his own thoughts, and looked at Akihiko through half-lidded eyes. "Usagi-san…not now," he pleaded, his body shivering visibly, "It's too hot..."

All Akihiko could do was stare at his beloved one in utter fascination. Despite being so pure, so innocent, Misaki never failed to seduce him in the most simple, yet arousing ways. How could he not be in love with a person like that? He stared back into those glazed emerald orbs, admiring their beauty, before he trailed his tongue down his lover's neck. Once he had reached the collarbone, his lips latched on to the skin and applied some more pressure there.

_You're sexy._

Misaki whimpered silently, making the other chuckle.

"You're so cute," Akihiko whispered as he looked up again, meeting a pair of wet green eyes. As Misaki shivered, the author brought his right hand up to caress the crimson-colored cheek. Surprisingly, the brunet closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, savoring the coolness of that familiar hand.

"Mmnn…" Misaki moaned with his lips pressed together, his body going limp as it relaxed. How he would ever be able to survive without Akihiko, he did not know. It wasn't just one of them who needed the other; they both couldn't live without one another. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

"Misaki, I love you."

The honest words coming from Akihiko's lips stabbed Misaki like a knife, making him feel bad about not putting his own love into words. The author always conveyed his feelings so easily, so why couldn't Misaki do the same? It had been bothering him for years, meaning that it was about time for him to get over his pride and uncertainty.

But for Misaki, this would have to happen slowly.

Ignoring the fight his common sense tried to put up, he leaned onto his elbows, bringing himself closer to his handsome lover. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, as if he was encountering something terrifying—which he was, in a particular way. Slowly, his lips moved closer to Akihiko's, and Misaki could feel the man's ragged breathing against his face. Then, without wasting any more time, he initiated a tender kiss on his lover's lips.

_I love you._

Akihiko's eyelids fluttered shut as he was completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being kissed by Misaki. It felt so new, so bashful, so wonderful. His other hand, that had been roaming around the brunet's torso, moved up to Misaki's other cheek, and he cupped that adorable young face before deepening the kiss. He was indescribably happy, not to mention incredibly proud of his lover, and smiled as he heard Misaki moan into his mouth.

Little did he know that Misaki was suffocating under the heat of his body. The brunet, however, didn't complain. It was all worth it.

* * *

**I don't really know what I did at the end xD**

**Here's the list of kisses:**

**_Terrorist  
_Eyelid – I want to make you smile  
Ear – I trust you  
Nose – You're sweet  
Back – You're beautiful**

**_Egoist  
_Hand – I want to get closer to you  
Cheek – I like you  
Neck – I want you  
Shoulder – You're mine**

**_Romantica  
_Foot – I need you  
Forehead – I'm too shy to tell you how I feel  
Collarbone – You're sexy  
Lips – I love you**

**Thank you for reading this story and please review. Also, thank you for the feedback that you've given me :)**


End file.
